A Dangerous Ending to a Competition
by Mor'DuTheBronyBear
Summary: Based on my own personal experiences. The story of a girl that falls in love with someone at a marching band competition, and she considers it to be the biggest mistake she ever made. Will somebody fall for her and show her that there is actually real love in the world? Read and find out! Ch. 2 up now!
1. The Beginning

**A Dangerous End to a Competition**

_A Marching Band fanfic by MorDuTheBronyBear_

The music performed by the band currently on the field was a perfect addition to these seemingly perfect feelings that the girl was experiencing. She had had crushes before, but this... this was becoming something different than a regualr old crush, and she knew it. She wasn't concerned, of course. Her mind, in its current state, was oblivious to all thoughts of reason and rational thinking.

She was seated on the bleachers beside him, their arms just barely touching. Every word he spoke ignited something inside of her, deep down in her soul. His smile was enough to drive her absolutely mad. Just earlier that day, she still had a few feelings for a certain junior in her section, but he had a girlfriend, so she knew any chance of being with him was out of the picture. But at this current moment in time, those feelings were tossed out the window. The only one that had a place in her heart was the perfect trombone player seated beside her.

She shivered a little and pulled the blanket around her a little tighter. It was a brutally cold day, with the wind adding to chill. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, not because of the boy, but because it was slowly nearing the awards cerimony. One of their trumpet players had a chance to get Best Soloist, and everyone was sure he would get it. He was amazing. In fact, he would be joining the Troy University "Sound of the South" after high school. The band was so proud of him. It was a big deal. They were from a very small rural town, and these things didn't happen to often.

Soon, all the bands were done, and the field was being prepared for the cerimony, but it would not happen just yet. The hosting college's band was to perform in exhibition. Nobody even notced their absolutely enormous percussion section about to warm up nehind the bleachers they were sitting on. The first sound of the snares made the girl jump against the trombone player in fright. "Sorry. They just scared me." He smiled. "It's fine." She smiled and continued their conversation. She didn't think he was aware of it, but she was slowly getting closer to him for warmth. It was so comforting, so nice... Before she knew it, the college band had performed and the section leaders from each band were pouring down the field, racing for the fifty yard line, as it was a tradition.

The bands announed before us did fairly well. Only a handful of twos here and there. But when the girl's band's scores were about to be announced, she snuggled a little closer to him. When the Best Soloist was announced and it wasn't their trumpet player, she and the other members were a little sad.

The boy didn't seem to mind the girl leaning on him, which made the girl quite happy. She was in love, and nothing could ruin her good mood.

The competition was over, and everyone was leaving. The girl, of course, picked the boy of her desire to be her travel buddy during the walk back to the bus. They walked casually back, side by side, mostly in silence. Sometimes one of them would comment on the events of earlier, but mostly it was a calm silence.

The girl's mind, however, was neither silent nor calm. Her heart was racing aas she realized that the boy would be riding home with his parents instead of on the bus. Sadness took over for a brief second, but it didn't last. Before she knew it, her hormones had gotten the better of her. Her right arm wrapped him in a side hug. She was immeadiately scared. There was a very strict PDA (Public Display of Affection) rule in their band. She turned quickly to make sure no one saw, but she didn't see any of her fellow band members. She was safe!

The boy seemed a little shocked, but rather than get mad, he said, "Ooh," and smiled at her. Nervousness took over the very fiber of her being and she fled without so much as a "Goodnight". She ran onto the bus and found her seat. She flopped down and tried to calm her heart rate. She was all wiggly, and butterflies fogged her brain. She covered herself with her blanket and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. His handsome face wouldn't leave her brain alone.

Now, our love story becomes rather tragic. The events above all took place on the first day of October. But then, two months later, in December, our love-stricken girl went to an honor band at Troy University. And, much to her pleasure, the boy of her desire came as well.

After their lunch break on the second day, all participants were to go to the concert hall and liste to some quite talented concert bands. During this time, the girl was sitting in her seat, quite content. Then, her phone lit up. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was a text from him. It simply read:

Hey

She replied with:

Hi. It's kinda hot in here, don't you think?

Then, at that moment, her heart would not be repaired for another two years:

I don't feel the same way about you. I'm sorry.


	2. Shock and Lies?

A Dangerous Ending to a Competition: Ch. 2

She walked behind her friends to their practice area on that cold December day, after the concert that changed her life. Tears had been welling in her eyes since she left the concert hall, but she refused to let them fall. _I'm stronger than this, aren't I?, _she thought to herself. But as she sat down in her seat and prepared to play the piece the director instructed them to, she came to a conclusion that humiliated her, but she couldn't ignore the truth:

_I'm not strong enough to handle this._

That Saturday after she returned home was both a blessing and a curse. Her amazing parents were so proud of her for making the honor band, which was actually a difficult program to get accepted into. Her mother bought her Papa John's, her favorite pizza in the whole universe. Her father didn't do much, but at least he wasn't yelling at her as usual.

The fact that she was now home and alone only made her more aware of the ache in her chest. It was deep and hollow, like somene head ripped her soul from her body. Tears threatened to fall again, but she forced them back. _I'll be damned if I'm going to cry over some boy. _But he wasn't just some boy. He was her everything. He was her world. But that obviously didn't matter to him. She exited her bedroom, said goodnight to her parents and sister, and crawled in bed, cringing as the events of recent replayed themselves in her mind until sleep somehow forced its way past the negative thoughts.

I think it's time I introduced our characters. Our girl's name is Amy, and our boy's name is Peter. (Names are changed).Their ages (at this point in this story) are 12 and 13. Young love is quite painful, and many people think that a girl or boy at those ages shouldn't be involved with anybody, but a heart can't be told what and what not to feel...

When Amy returned to school, she made her way down the seven and eigth grade halls very quickly, as an attempt to avoid Peter. She didn't think she could stand seeing him this early. The school day had just started, and she was hoping for a somewhat pleasant day. _Yeah right. How pleasant can it possibly be? _

The day went fairly smoothly, to her surprise and pleasure. Amy and Peter didn't really see each other during the day, even though they shared the same hall. The only potentially problematic event of the day would be the bus ride to the band room up at the high school.

When they arrived, they got their instruments out and spent the remainder of the class playing their Christmas concert music.

Nothing else substantial had happened until around February or March. Just when Amy thought it couldn't get any worse, it certainly did.

Alyssa was a flute player in her grade. She considered them to be fairly good friends, and she knew that Alyssa felt the same. Over the last few months, Amy had noticed something. Peter acted... strange... around Alyssa, the kind of strange that can only mean one thing. Amy tried to let it pass by and to make herself ignore it.

But her efforts proved to be in vain when she caught the flu. She was ill for about a week or so, and when she finally felt well enough to text anybody, she texted one of her best friends, Evelyn, who was in Peter's grade and who also played trombone. They chatted for awhile, until she stopped answering suddenly. After about 20 minutes, Amy recived a message from Evelyn:

U might wanna sit down when I tell u this

She responded with:

I'm already sitting. What is it?

Evelyn took a few minutes to reply, and Amy soon found out why:

Peter and Alyssa go out now

Amy's breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. _So that's why he told me what he did back in December... _This time, the tears won the battle. She burried her face in her bed pillow and sobbed, for December, for what she just found out. All the tears she had been holding back for 3 months came spilling out like the most powerful waterfall.

When she could finally see again (the tears were blurring her vision), she decided she should at least get the full story, no matter how painful:

When did this happen?

While u were out sick. He asked her at P.E. We were all shocked.

Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

I know. I'm sorry. I know how much u like him.

After that, she put the phone down on her nightstand. She had had enough for one day. She was still trying to get well, and she didn't need any added stress.

When she returned to school, her friends were all glad to have her back. This warmed her heart; she knew she would always have her band friends for support. Well, except one certain male trombone player.

When sixth period arrived, she had a long conversation with Evelyn while waiting for time to leave for band.

"So, he just asked her?"

"Yep."

"Well, I kinda figured that he liked her. He was acting kinda funny around her."

"Yeah. But I don't think that's the only reason he asked her out."

"What?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Scott liked Alyssa too. It was a revenge type of thing."

Amy gasped. Scott was an alto sax player like her, but he was in eighth grade along with Peter and Evelyn. She knew him and Peter weren't the best of friends, but she didn't think Peter would stoop so low as to hurt him on purpose. She knew immediately that she needed to discuss this with Peter, no matter how much he didn't want to.

He had become sort of a douche. He was mean to Amy almost on a daily basis. He was the only person that Amy had ever considered a bully to her. And frankly, it was bringing her down severely. It was so hard faking smiles and laughter during school, only to fall apart when she got home, pacing around outside in the woods around her grandmother's house. And the worst part was that she didn't even understand his behavior. Was it her fault? It couldn't be, though. She had been keeping her distance ever since him and Alyssa had gotten together.

The coaches called them from the wall where they sat and they climbed onto the bus.

That night, Amy sat there with her cell phone in her trembling hands. She had to find out what was with Peter. She couldn't stand not knowing any longer. She typed a message and sent it to Peter:

So, you go out with Alyssa now?

His response made her gasp.

What? We don't go out.

_What the hell?! Did Evelyn lie to me? I thought she was my friend!_

**Cliff hanger time! I hope nobody thinks I'm stupid for not just ignoring all the feelings I felt, because everything in this story is true. In case you didn't know, I'm Amy, but that's not really my name. All the names in this story have been changed. **

**Anyway, the things I felt 3 years ago were very real feelings. I loved the boy whose name is Peter in this story. I cared for him as deeply as anyone can care for a person. I'm 14 now, and my love for him is still not fully gone. So, I'm asking you: Please do not leave hateful reviews. I came here to tell my story, not to deal with crap. **

**Thank you.**

**~Mor'DuTheBronyBear**


End file.
